


Siegemas Day 17

by Charg3e



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: :))), F/F, Fluff, here we have Sanaa giving in and flaunting her muns, how rare, i think its, i took way to long to upload this here, its alte, no hurt at all nopey nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charg3e/pseuds/Charg3e
Summary: "Did you seriously get me a pony for Christmas?"
Relationships: Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak & Zofia Bosak, Nienke "Iana" Meijer/Sanaa "Nomad" El Maktoub, Zofia Bosak & Nienke "Iana" Meijer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Siegemas Day 17

The process of finding gifts was extremely hard for many of the operatives. Their busy schedules combined with the collective social skill inadequacy of the hardened operatives made things… well, awkward. 

With the introduction of Harry as their new director, this year had something new for the operators. Two words, that brought a mix of fear and relief to the operatives,

Secret Santa

An sealed envelope sent to each of the operatives dorms on the third thursday of November, the screeching heard that night mimicked a howler monkey.

______________________________________________________________________

Ela could not believe her eyes, the name on the paper made her shake in annoyance. Zofia, who shared the same room with her sister, watched as the younger of the two glared at the piece of paper. It felt like she was trying to burn it with her eyes. 

Zofia wanted to ask what it was but, as Ela took in a deep breath and grumbled as she shoved the sheet into her pocket, decided against it. As usual, the tempest refused to speak a word to Zofia as she made her way away from the front door to their bunk bed, choosing to throw a blanket over her body when she reached the top of the bunk. 

Pushing the scene away as another one of her little sister’s dramatics while trying to remain quiet, Zofia pulled off her rubber gloves and slowly peeled away at the envelope. The name written was calming, this was a person who she knew little about in person, but connections with a specific teammate would help her with it. With a quirk of her lips, she scoured her phone for her schedule. 

She would have to ask during their lunch sessions, hopefully the woman she thought of would be willing to help her out.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Despite inching closer and closer to the end of the year, work never stopped. Nienke was pulling all-nighters while discussing strategic positions with Eliza, but she made sure to not miss her meals. 

When she went to eat lunch in the empty side room that was technically a room filled with an arsenal of musical equipment. Harry changed the previously empty room to such, as he wanted a space for the operators to relax in a different way.  
She walked in there on her second week of initiation, and had her thoughts captivated by the blissful sound of a piano. The tone of the noise was easily recognised as a keyboard as opposed to a grand piano, hollow and yet- the keys expressed an emotion non conveyable in words. 

With her mind stuck on the music, she failed to close the door, resulting in a harsh slam that made the melody falter. 

“Who’s there?”

The polish accent came out raspy, Zofia did not expect someone to enter the room, and whoever it may be… she just hoped they weren’t here to file a complaint. 

The sight of the albino had an unknown weight lifted off her shoulders.

“Nienke Meijer, nice to meet you, Anchor.”

“Zofia Bosak.”

They sat down together, in a comforting silence to each of their surprises. Their meeting turned into weekly visits where the engineer went there to take a breather, while the Anchor polished her skills in piano as she played out her frustrations through it.

No one knows how it happened, but the two became close to one another.

Close enough to be called, friends.  
___________________________________________________________________________

So it was no surprise to walk in the next day to find Nienke tuning her guitar in the wee hours of the morning. What was a surprise, however, was the solemn look on her face. 

“Something wrong?”

The noise broke Nienke from her trance, which Zofia returned with a wave, settling down on the piano. She tilted her head slightly, weighing if her issue was worth enough to bring up.

“Just some non-work related things…”

“You can still tell me”

“Resident mother aren’t you, Zo?”

“I-”

Zofia raised her hands in exasperation, dropping them with a huff when Nienke lifted her palm to her lips to hide a small smile. The moment lasted for only a few seconds, before the chuckles simmered down. A strum of the guitar allowed the conversation to go on.

“Is it about the secret santa?”

“Swap and switch some letters in Santa and with the hint that they did not make it easy to get out of bed today and that will be the source of my issue”

“Sanaa.”

Zofia had hit the nail on the head, though it wasn’t hard knowing that the two had been dating since January. Not to mention that the Moroccan woman had come to her for advice as well. Two adventurers of different worlds meet each other and fall in love through sheer happenstance, her daughter would eat up the story for sure. 

Nienke on the other hand was filled with, well, relief. She was hoping for some advice, as she herself had little experience in the world of romance. Nor had she celebrated Christmas with anyone but her parents the past few years. Not to mention the secret santa-

“Take a breather, just a small one to calm down.”

“What in andromedea do I even get her? She’s amazing and she has everything.”

“Flowers?”

Perhaps asking a married woman who originally got in a firefight with her husband was not the best decision Nienke has made to date.

But words had never been the forte of the both of them, the medic and engineer both focused more on the more subtle acts of affection. Nienke knew Sanaa’s likes and dislikes, her habits and quirks were what had the engineer falling head over heels for her. To get something that Sanaa could enjoy and yet not own however, was a feat. After all, what do you get for your girlfriend when she could have anything at nearly a snap of her fingertips?

A huff of laughter derailed her line of thoughts, thankfully too, Nienke nearly spiralled into a whirlwind of racking her head for ideas. As she heard Zofia in the background lifting up the piano cover, she got a strike of inspiration.

“Do you think it would be good if I wrote a song for her?”

“I think she’ll love anything you give her, only god knows how hard she fell for you..”

The last part was utter much more silent compared to her pep talk, Zofia smiled at Nienke’s strum of joy as she rushed to grab spare pieces of paper to start drafting. Their conversations afterwards were short, Nienke asking for Zofia to listen to some bits and Zofia helping smooth out parts of it. It wouldn’t be long until the day started, by 7am they both had to have breakfast and start their day. Even nearing the holidays they had so much work, but that never stopped the two workaholics from practicing their alternative skill sets. Perhaps that is why they got along so well?

30 minutes into the songwriting, another line of conversation soon started up, with Zofia as the one to start it again. Nienke was known to be eccentric. She was aloof, yet got along with everyone. She had skills that were recognised by the best of the best, yet accepted compliments with a thin lip and a curt thank you. Not only that, should she be given the chance or if one shows interest, she would talk about her experiences with a gleam in her eyes that made you feel that she lived in a different world. This allowed her to fall into close relations with one Marius Streicher, who was coincidentally her secret santa receiver.

“What type of things does Marius like?”

“Planes, Documentaries about planes. He likes building things too! You should have seen that HE 177 Greif model he built out of lego.”

“Lego?”

Placing down her song sheet, Nienke looked up to see Zofia the one pondering. Inquisitive and smarts were both of their fortes, and why they worked well off and on the field.

“Secret santa time with Zofia now?”

“I expected him to be into… nothing, really.”

Scribbling more things down, Nienke made a hum of disagreement, but made no further mention of it.

Zofia’s problem was easily solved compared to Nienke, and to her, that was a breath of fresh air.

It wasn’t soon that the morning bell rang, Zofia and Nienke exchanged goodbyes and made their way out of the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Only to be met by Elzbieta Bosak, who looked aghast when she saw her sister open the door right as she aimed to turn the handle. She stumbled forward, right into the waiting arms of her sister who caught her with ease. The touch was warm, and yet-

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

Ela pushed Zofia away, turning away and flipping the two off when she left the site. She had come when she heard Zofia wake up that morning. She was curious as to what her sis- Zofia did in the mornings at such an early hour. Reflecting on her actions now? She felt stupid. She felt like a child again, chasing the back of her sister and wanting her attention. 

Slumping against the wall as she pulled out her sketchbook, she started drawing. She didn’t have a clear line of thought, the pages filled with doodles quickly, before she realised she was drawing depictions of her childhood with Zofia. She recognised them, remembered them. Two children, one sitting on the other’s shoulders as the one above pointed to the sky. Chasing each other on the front porch, Zofia took care of her with a medkit when she fell and scraped her knee. Zofia’s hand to hand combat lessons.

These were memories that were untainted by their father, the bastard had taken so much from them. It took her so long to realise that Zofia was not the issue, Zofia was as much a victim as she was. Now that the bastard is gone, Zofia reaches out a hand several times to her, how many times can she allow herself to refuse it before Zofia stops? Would she forgo this chance to reconcile after years of emotional neglect? 

Water drops dripped on her sketchbook, she rubbed her eyes, they were dry?

She looked up, grey clouds were floating over the base. 

“FUCK!” was the last thing she managed to say before the storm started. 

By the time she made it back to her room, she was soaked from head to bottom. A clean towel was draped over the second highest rung of their shared bunk bed, with a note that said,

Nienke saw you standing out by the warehouse, but didn’t want to bother you. Weather reports said it would rain so use the towel to dry off if you got caught in it. Make sure not to get a cold.  
-Z

“Why is she so naggy all the time for fucks sake-”

She was shocked to find herself saying the words with no ill intent, instead shaking her head at the predicament that seemed uncalled for for her, and yet predicted by whom she had thought she hated the most.

These small acts made her want to try, and when a Bosak sets their mind on something, they won’t stop until they get it.

Perhaps that would be her gift to her sister for Christmas, a true gift and not an anonymous one.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Speaking of small acts, there was one person on base who knew not the meaning of the word with it came to gift giving.

Miraculously it was not the ever kind Miles Campbell, it was Sanaa El Maktoub. Who much like Nienke, had no clue what to get their significant other for Christmas.

It was a complete turn of events, what does one who has everything give one who likes the minimalism of personal life? 

With Zofia as the receiver of her secret santa, and with Zofia as her best friend, the gift was already settled on mountains of stuffed animals and toys for her daughter. Zofia herself only ever kept her father’s pocketwatch as a sentimental object, and it would be a good gift for someone who didn’t care much for gifts, but rather actions.

What would be a good gift for Nienke, the most beautiful woman she has ever laid her eyes on, who made her knees weak with every sweet compliment that she seemed to pull out of thin air. Whose smile melted her heart and whose laugh resuscitated it? 

Nienke deserved the best, and only the best.

What would the best of the best be for a lady who lives among the stars and not the land? The traveller couldn’t think of anything, and opted to look in other areas. 

Something Nienke has never done, and that would be an endeavour. Since the start of their relationship, Nienke had been dragged around during free weekends with Sanaa to try new things. Rock climbing, Ice skating-which she had done before but went anyway to spend time with Sanaa-Ice Hockey and horseback riding.

She remembered how Nienke had eyed a little pony when they went, and asked to pet it. She remembers how adorable Nienke looked when the pony affectionately nuzzled her hand. She remembers it, and she wanted to see it again. 

She had calls to make, and she was going to do it for Nienke.  
_________________________________________________________________-

When the day of the secret santa came, everyone opened their gifts with joy in their eyes. Zofia chuckled awkwardly at the enormous crate she heard was sent to her house, the call from her husband was clear with no interruptions from her little girl. She may have been unable to go home but hearing Aleks voice always brings a smile to her usually stoic face.

On the other hand, Marius received a lego kit! Bright, yellow box filled with over 10000 pieces. Whooping with joy it was heard that he was, quote unquote “Never going to leave my room until I finally finish my Messerschmitt.” Dominic was seen trying to break open the door once or twice, before stopping when the braincell of the GSG9-Monika Weiss-dragged him away by the ear.

Zofia and Ela were sitting together by the christmas tree in the lounge, a mess of awkward silence and tension. A few lines were traded back and forth between the two, ending with Zofia handing Ela a wrapped present, to which she scoffed at. And yet she accepted it with the words, thank you.

On base, everything seemed perfect, the Bosaks weren’t arguing, Dominic wasn’t setting the tree on fire.  
\----------------------

Off base was a different story, two kindred spirits walking hand in hand towards one of Sanaa’s family owned stables. Nienke smiled, it has been a while since she’s seen the majestic creatures and she longed to have another ride. The day out was fun, Sanaa grinned as Nienke hopped off the majestic beast, the horse neighed as she combed its mane. 

As they sat down for yet another drink of berber whiskey, Sanaa whisked Nienke away to another compartment of the stables. Leading her to a beautiful little white pony, a Shetland pony, Sanaa only had to make a few calls and some.. Transactions of which the amount must not be named. 

“Do you like her?” Sanaa asked in anticipation, Nienke having gone quiet as she slid her hands on the back of the pony. She could only snicker, giggling like a child when asked that question, she replied,

“She looks like me,Sanaa!” as she nuzzled the little one, who licked her face in return. 

“Then it’s settled, she’s all yours.” 

“Wait hold on just a minute sunshine-”

Nienke backtracked, chuckling softly when the pony nudged her face,

“Sanaa, you’re adorable and I love you with all my heart, but look into my eyes and tell me honestly. Did you seriously get me a pony for Christmas?”

Staring into those lavender eyes softly was something she could do all day, but looking at Nienke’s piercing eyes, she wished it was under better circumstances.

Even when no words were able to come out under her blushing cheeks, Nienke stared right through her soul, uncovering what she tried to hide. She hid her grin under a mask of disappointment, walking up to her lover with tight lips and hands on her hips.

“Sanaa El Maktoub…”

A gulp.

Nienke tiptoed in an attempt to gain more height, until they were standing eye to eye. Sanaa couldn’t help herself, eyeing Nienke’s lips and she moved closer and closer. Nienke did so as well, pulling Sanaa’s face close as she pulled her into a kiss. It lasted what felt like forever, but they soon had to part.

“I love you.” Nienke said, breathlessly. Sanaa felt her knees going soft, and held the gate as a way to remain standing.

“But never spend so much money on me again. I’m accepting this gift in the Christmas spirit, and only because it’s Christmas.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Sanaa huffed out, and as Nienke’s smirk started to show, she knew she had said the wrong thing. 

On their way back in Sanaa’s ride, Nienke fell asleep on Sanaa, and she had never felt more blessed. Little did she know there was still a surprise waiting for her when they arrived at their shared apartment.

The song that Nienke wrote was not the song that was sung that night. The words that were spoken the next morning however, made Sanaa want to marry the woman. The traveller of the land and seas succumbed to the melodious singing of the traveller of the moon and stars, and her cheeks heated up to a point Nienke thought she saw steam coming out of her ears. 

Nienke was proud of her song, and she sang it with genuity in every lyric. Perhaps that’s why Sanaa melted, and they spent the rest of the morning of their free sunday cuddling. 

Christmas was good, but the most important gifts aren’t physical, but emotional.


End file.
